


Briar Rose, Reversed

by patooey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A bit of angst on the side, Fluff, Gen, More Fluff, Sleeping Beauty trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patooey/pseuds/patooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the emotions he had felt on the past few days would be put into retrospect, Spock thinks, it would be as what humans call a “roller-coaster ride”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briar Rose, Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a introductory fic into the Star Trek and the Spirk fandom.
> 
> Also, if you haven't watched the latest movie, don't read this until you do! It has spoilerrrrsss.
> 
> Own nothing, get nothing. Just love.
> 
> For [RORO](http://hardyjoegasm.tumblr.com).

Stardate, twenty-two fifty-nine point sixty-nine.

Twenty-three fifty hours.

Spock takes his usual place beside James Tiberius Kirk’s bed, sitting straight in the chair conveniently placed in the room for visitors such as him, his hands folded stiffly on his lap; his eyes shifting to and fro the captain’s sleeping face and the various monitors flashing on the screen directly opposite him. It was the ninth time he had done his watch like this, and the ninth day since Kirk’s “death”, had it been if the 300-year old fugitive did not give half a liter of his blood for Kirk’s survival in exchange for pardon and his return to his crew. But, it did not matter now. Khan Nooinen Singh was in his cryo-tube, together with the 72 others who were his family, and Kirk was on his way to recovery. The only thing that they were waiting for now was for him to wake up.

Twenty-three fifty-one hours.

If the emotions he had felt on the past few days would be put into retrospect, Spock thinks, it would be as what humans call a “roller-coaster ride”. 

He had felt pity for the beings in Nibiru that were to die if they have done a purely illogical and out-of-the-rules intervention. He had felt woe at the pointless massacre that happened in the Kelvin Archives. He had felt relief as he confessed to Kirk and Uhura that as he was almost dying in volcano in Nibiru, he thought of them. He had felt panic the moment their ship was compromised in the middle of Klingon territory. He had felt desperation as the late admiral Marcus held the Enterprise’s captain at phaser point, set to kill. He felt apprehension at the price he had to pay to defeat Khan, as his older self had dictated. He had felt despair as the ship started hurtling toward Earth, with a 91.326 percent chance of them getting incinerated in the atmosphere. He had felt hope as the core was miraculously aligned, powering the ship. But there was no such thing as miracles.

He had felt loneliness as he saw the life seep out from Jim’s tear-filled eyes, and then a shocking blast of cold as he pressed a Vulcan sign against the partition. He was not sure, though, if it was the glass that was freezing or his heart.

Most of all, he had felt a blinding rage as he hit Khan again and again, wrath increasing with every contact. And after that, he had felt a different kind of pain, a pain more than what his bloodied knuckles inflicted. It was the pain of losing yet another important person in his life.

And, to think that he should not feel as much, for he was Vulcan, and Vulcans do not feel.

Twenty-three fifty-six hours.

Suddenly, a not-so-distant memory crosses Spock’s mind. It was the night of the demise of the late admiral Pike, the special session due to the London bombing. He had been confronted by Kirk in the lobby, and he had said.

_“I’m gonna miss you.”_

At first, he did not fathom what the words had meant, and only watched as Kirk waited on expectantly, and abruptly walked off when he did not say anything. Was there supposed to be a reply or a shared sentiment? He asked himself. Yet, on that same night, as he melded his mind into Pike’s dying one, he definitely understood.

Twenty-three fifty-seven hours.

Spock finds himself softly mouthing “I miss you, Jim.”

Twenty-three fifty-eight hours.

Another random memory comes to mind. It was one of Spock’s earliest, and it was with his human mother in Vulcan, when time was peaceful and the planet was still in existence.

He was being put to bed by his mother, and he had asked for yet another human fantasy story, which was called a “fairy tale”. She was hard at thought at first, until she sweetly declared that she would tell the story of Briar Rose, the sleeping beauty. It was about a princess who was cursed to be put to sleep by a needle. (“What is a needle, mother?” “A needle is a thin rod of metal used for sewing.” “What is sewing, mother?” “An old human craft of making clothing.” “How do they do it, mother?” “Do you want this story finished, dear?” That was when Spock stopped asking.) And, the only thing that could break the curse was a true love’s kiss.

What else would be the basis of stories but experiences?

It may be the half-human side of him, as Kirk put it, which was in action at the moment. The next thing he was about to do was rather haphazard of him, but the strong inclination was there. Deliberately, he half-rose from his chair to level his face with the captain’s, and planted his lips softly onto the other’s. In a way, Spock’s mind found its way into Kirk’s, and it found nothing but endless peace.

The kiss was supposed to wake Kirk up, but it worked inversely. Spock was easily succumbing into sleep.

Stardate, twenty-two fifty-nine point seventy.

Zero six fifteen hours.

Dr. Leonard McCoy is getting ready for his first visit to Kirk for the day. He inquired to the outgoing shift nurse what had transpired during the night, and readily said that all of Kirk's vitals were steady. After a few heartbeats, however, the nurse had given him a gentle word of caution that he might see something unusual, if he is quite fortunate enough to still see it at this time. This overly intrigued Bones, but he gave the nurse a calm word of thanks and that he "can take it from here". The moment she turns her back towards him, he walks towards Kirk's room hurriedly. The moment he opens the door, he is not disappointed.

He never thought he'd live to see this day, he muses.

There was Commander Spock, in his usual place beside James Tiberius Kirk's bed, but it was altogether different. The Vulcan's head was nestled into the crook of Kirk's neck, and his hands were placed lightly onto the latter's arm. Both wore faces of peaceful sleep, and it would be rather rude, possibly awkward, if Spock wakes up to Bones watching them as they slept.

The doctor concludes that the routine physical assessment could wait a few more hours.


End file.
